.4: The Desolation (The Finale)
.4: The Desolation (The Finale) is a final series of Chapter IV. The Desolation Trivia & Discussions *This final series features the return of Tucson and the sequel of Legion of Monster (Zero). *The "Desolation" was based on Tucson's Commercial. *STX & Navara will stun the ending of Chapter IV. *The poster features the death scene of Escape being swallowed by quicksand. *Weaponary Force & Doomsdeath 5 are all present in this final series. *The LXUD (MU-X, Alphard & Vellfire) reappears in this final series after being absent since Fall of The Exzylum. *City reappears in this final series and will tell how does he survive after a massive explosion. *First and the last appearance of X-Trail. *Last appearance of Raptor. *The one who turns rock into ice slipping Fortuner falling into the ground reveals in Chapter V. *This is now the last appearance of Escape and no longer to be changed permanently. *Although, Navigator reappeared in this final series but he has no lines and he simply arrived because of Fortuner. *In December 2016, It was announced that this series is now not included in Legion of Monster (Zero) series. Plot Synopsis Before The Desolation (happening when Montero and Fortuner starts competing), City seen awakes after a massive explosion, He noticed that Alterra & CR-V are missing might be thrown away in a different direction. While walking, City saw Alphard & Vellfire fighting up against The Drones. When he is on the way to help one of the drone thrown completely in his face but he disintegrates it immediately. Alphard says that they can't reach the spawning point of The Drones and he wonders how can they destroy it. Vellfire indicates where was the spawning point. City reach the spawning point and he saw X-Trail. He is currently stealth so that he can take advantage to destroy it. A drone thrown in the face of Vellfire but Alphard quickly creates a shield and defends him before it explodes. Alphard & Vellfire both incapacitated wherein the drone keeps spawning until a spear throws killing 3 drones penetratingly. MU-X arrives and check that everyone is hurt. He grabs his spear again and throws it straightly wherein City is nearly impaled but he avoided it and struck X-Trail hiding behind the trees along with the spawning point. Afterwards, MU-X told City to return immediately because the Doomsdeath is here and Alphard & Vellfire is in bad condition. City insists to return and reminds that he had a mission along with Alterra & CR-V so he will help and find them as long as he takes. MU-X has no choice so he told Alphard to bring Vellfire into a safe place immediately. Alphard approves and carries Vellfire out. Afterwards, the screen suddenly shut down. "DESOLATE... DARKNESS... RISE UNTIL THE END.." Alterra & CR-V introduces themselves to Raptor and warns that he must listen to them (Eco-S & Explorer). Raptor insists and say that he doesn't even care to them. "Ranger needs me" he adds. Eco-S had enough and letting Raptor to help Ranger with his bad conditions. Suddenly, A large dark pillar wall appears throwing all of them (excluding Raptor) separately. Alterra & CR-V cornered by Navara and warns "None of you can escape right now but i had enough fighting against the Weaponary Force, I'll be back and I'll make sure that my words can be remained" He commands STX to spawn the Golem of Darkness. The golem sends a shard quickly but CR-V smashes it completely. STX & Navara vanishes right after CR-V smashed it. Alterra told CR-V that they need to finished this immediately so that they can continue to fight against the Doomsdeath. Eco-S & Explorer saw Raptor crawling and tries to recover. Explorer wants to help but Eco-S restrained him and say "He doesn't need us anymore, I had enough Explorer". Until they saw Navara appears in front of Raptor and completely impales it's head. Navara gets his body for a bait against Ranger. Inside the helicopter, Tucson appears after a sand is coming out to the ground. ASX surprised and expecting that he is back to help but he was wrong. Tucson warns "Do you think that i will be back in the darkness? I'm here to desolates you and to make this thing clearly out". ASX tries to convince Tucson that he don't wanted that happened to Deimos. Tucson had enough impaling ASX' but luckily ASX quickly vanished away after. Tucson finds ASX right after but he got cornered by Escape. ASX begs to stop and move on until they decided to fight against him. Montero awakes and feels bad after the possession. Strad & D-Max checks if he is okay and they discuss that ASX possessed him. Fortuner smiles at him and says "Finally, Mont". Ranger seen being cornered by ASX' souls. D-Max responds and helps him to clear the wave of ASX' souls. Montero led Fortuner and leave because Fortuner is no longer in good condition. Afterwards, Ranger asks if they saw his brother. Suddenly, Navara appears between them and reveals Raptor's body which his head are completely impaled. He shouts "2 down 1 to go and that is you Ranger" and reminds Ranger that his soul is already out and there is no longer to recreated him again. Strad & D-Max performs their combination skills to take advantage but Navara caught them and being thrown away after. Strad almost fall into a ravine while D-Max has thrown somewhere. Ranger wants to kill Navara but he knows that the Doomsdeath is there somewhere. He says "You will pay for this, Navara,but not today. You will see and I will face you one on one soon". Navara creates a "Dark Ball of Death" directly to Strad & D-Max so that they can no longer respond but the direction change and turns where Strad was. The dark ball travels Strad tries to stand but it's too late suddenly Fortuner appears and saving him but Fortuner caught by the dark ball dragging himself out off the ravine. Fortunately, He was clinging on overhanging rock but it turns to an ice falling himself down straightly to the ground resulting his head crushed. Montero wondered because Fortuner suddenly disappeared in his sight. He spotted by STX and tells "You cannot escape, Mont" "This is the end" but Montero knows his weakness by shooting his head completely. STX vanishes to recover but the damage is done. Montero continue to find Fortuner until he saw a feared Strad lying on the ground. He asks "Where's Fort?". Strad sadly says that he fell into ravine and he don't know if he is still alive. Montero rushed down to check Fortuner. D-Max awakes and saw Tucson which he never expected that he was still alive. Tucson seen competing against ASX & Escape. He wondered since why he fights his fellow brothers. Until Tucson outplayed both of them. ASX vanish to recover but Escape fails to vanish after being caught by Tuscon. Tucson creates a sand spike impaling Escape out and swallowed by quicksand. ASX saw and he never expected that Tucson will kill his own brother. He decided to flee immediately in case that Tucson follows him. Navara still confronting Ranger until Tucson helps Ranger to take down Navara but in the end all of the doomsdeath fled. Ranger could not believe that he betrays the Doomsdeath. Tucson discussed why he abandoned the Doomsdeath "They kill my bestfriend without reason, So this time, I don't take any chances anymore" "Desolation of one,Desolation of all " he adds. D-Max asks where Montero & Fortuner go, but all of them had no idea until Strad appears and says "Fortuner saved me" meaning Fortuner sacrificed his life to save Strad. 2 weeks ago after the desolation, Fortuner awakes in the hospital. He saw all his fellow members of Weaponary Force waiting for him but suddenly he felt that he do not want Weaponary Force anymore. He asks D-Max "Who are you, and who are they?". Dr. Galant discussed that the fall caused Fortuner suffers comatose. In the end, STX & Navara is heading towards to Nissan Intl. Base wherein they find a new boss that makes them more powerful and to captured their main target. The screen dims out and two eyes appear and warn "Changes are about to begin ". Deaths * X-Trail (Permanently Deceased) * Raptor (Deceased) * Escape (Permanently Deceased)